1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a human interface device and, more particularly, to a human interface device in which a plurality of control components shares one multiplexing pin of a control chip thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human interface device generally includes a plurality of control components in order to fulfill various requirements; for example, the human interface device can include a plurality of keys corresponding to respective operating states. Therefore, the human interface device general further includes a control chip configured to detect the operating states to accordingly control an operation of an electronic device coupled thereto.
The control chip of conventional human interface devices generally has a plurality of pins configured to detect respective trigger states of different control components so as to detect different operating states. For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional mouse chip 9 including a pin L, a pin M and a pin R respectively configured to detect a pressing state of the left key, middle key and right key of a mouse. However, more pins can increase the manufacturing cost of the human interface device. But if the pin number is limited in order to reduce the manufacturing cost, operating functions of the human interface device can be limited.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a human interface device in which a plurality of control components shares one multiplexing pin of a control chip thereof so as to effectively reduce the pin number of the control chip and the manufacturing cost and to maintain enough operating functions simultaneously.